


Frisk gets Asriel ready for a date

by TacitlyLeaps



Series: Long Road [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Asriel can't catch a break, Dating, Frisk totally has the hots for Asriel, I guess that's all the important tags really, Post-Pacifist Route, Short, comfy, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitlyLeaps/pseuds/TacitlyLeaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen-aged Frisk gets Asriel ready for his date with a mysterious person, even though Frisk knows it's gonna go bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk gets Asriel ready for a date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on /utg/ - Undertale General via Pastebin.
> 
> The original request went as follows  
> >Asriel going on a date with someone other than Frisk. Frisk helping him get ready, knowing damned well it will go bad but trying so hard to make goatbro feel confident.
> 
> Apologies for taking so long, anon.
> 
> A huge shout-out to Reset(ozzi9816) for doing -massive- amounts of editing work! Go read his Final Reset series, it's fantastic!

Asriel was a nervous wreck. He kept wiping sweat off his furry forehead with the sleeve of his sweater. Frisk combed through the fur covering the back of his head for any knots. He was sitting on a chair in front of a large mirror, his fingers nervously tapping his knee, cheeks blushing from anxiety.

Frisk knew the date was going to be a trainwreck. But, Asriel needed the experience, so the human could do little more than comfort him, boost his confidence, and prim him up for what was to come. And mentally prepare for the ensuing fallout.

“Az, chill. You're gonna faint.” Frisk said right as they were getting rid of some knotted fluff with the fine-toothed comb, earning a pained bleat from their brother. Aside from that, the nervous goat teen didn't say anything, simply staring at himself in the mirror. He had the expression of someone with stage fright about to perform in front of a hundred people.

Once Frisk was done rooting through Asriel's headfur, they set the comb down, looking over the goat's horns. The human trailed a pair of fingers over each of the curved horns, humming thoughtfully. “You want me to file these some?” They asked, a finger tapping the end of one horn, finding it rather blunt.

“N-no, it's fine!” Asriel blurted out, blushing, leaning his head forward and away from Frisk's hands. Frisk reeled their hands back, showing open palms before resting them on Asriel's shoulders. Asriel had always been funny about being prettied up. Whenever someone was trying to get him to look good, he got all squirmy and awkward, as if he was being emasculated. But when he was doing it by himself, whenever he thought no one was looking? The goat loved it. Frisk had once spied him filing his horns and claws for nearly an hour before realizing they had been channeling a creepy amount of determination into crouching in front of a keyhole.

“...Golly, I'm gonna fu-” Asriel began, a stern glance from Frisk breaking him mid-sentence. Mom was very strict about cursing in her home, even if she wasn't around to hear it, and Frisk was always ready to enforce it. Much to Asriel's chagrin. “...fffudge things up, aren't I?” All that time he spent on the internet had taken its toll on his sweetness over the years.

“You just gotta relax, bro. Just be yourself and it'll be fine.” Frisk reassured him, trying to inspire confidence with a big smile and a few firm pats on Asriel's shoulders. “Ready to head out? The bus is gonna arrive in twenty.”

***

The two of them arrived to the intersection in front of the café where Asriel's mysterious date had been arranged to take place. They were waiting for the lights to turn green. Asriel was fidgeting while Frisk was like a rock, perfectly still and staring at the red indicator. Frisk had agreed to meet up with Undyne and Alphys while Asriel had his date, so they were there just to drop Asriel off.  
The lights changed, and the two teens crossed the road along with the rest of the crowd. They walked on over to the café’s front doors, stopping a few feet from them. Asriel stepped over to the window, nervously glancing inside, with Frisk following along. He didn't say anything, but it was clear that Asriel was trying to ask for some words of encouragement.

“Look, Az, it's gonna be fine, and I'll be just a few minutes away if you need me.” The human reassured their brother, taking both of his hands in a gentle hold, smiling up at the tall goat. Asriel remained tense for a few seconds before letting out a relieved sigh, his warm breath wafting over Frisk's face. Holding hands always got Asriel to relax so much, so fast, that it almost felt like cheating.

“Thanks, Frisk.” Asriel started, a genuine smile spreading onto his muzzle, matching the one on their shorter sibling's lips. “I'm just worried it's gonna be someone who's into me only because I'm royalty and-” he sputtered, about to list his myriad of worries, only to be cut off by Frisk suddenly standing on their tiptoes and booping Asriel's snoot with their nose. The rest of Asriel's words came out as a jumbled mess, cheeks blazing with a blush, eyes wide from the sheer audacity of the act. Frisk had the cheekiest grin on their face.

“Just keep that face and they'll fall for you, guaranteed.” Frisk snickered and let go of Asriel's hands, giving his flushed cheeks a pat. “Good luck, brother!” The human continued, finishing the act of goodwilled mischievousness by gently pushing a still-stunned Asriel into the café before slinking away to meet up with Undyne and Alphys.

***

The Fallen Human and the Monster Prince reunited after an hour or so. Frisk had happened upon the café just as Asriel was leaving, looking gloomy, the human sighing as they anticipated the worst. Without a word, Asriel moved to walk by Frisk's side, the two heading for the bus stop some blocks away.

For the longest while they were silent. Frisk didn't ask, and Asriel didn't tell. Frisk could make an educated guess on how the date had went down by looking at their brother's expression, though. A kind of a tired, disappointed frown, his hands in his pockets as he walked, eyes looking down at the pavement. Eventually Frisk just patted Asriel's back as they walked, coaxing out a deep sigh from the tall goat teen.

“Gold digger.” Asriel mumbled, scratching the back of his horned head as the two of them reached the bus stop. It had a nice little booth with canopy and a bench for three. Since the stop was empty, they sat down on the bench, right next to each other.

“Gee… I dunno why I got my hopes up for that...” he murmured, leaning the side of his head against the glass pane. The moisture from his breath clung to the cold glass for a few seconds before fading, only to be renewed by a fresh exhale.

Frisk didn't really know what to say. The human rested an arm over Az' back, hand gently rubbing up and down along his side, soothing the tense muscles through the thick sweater. A moment later, Frisk rested their head against their goat brother's shoulder, feeling sorry for him. They tried to swat away the weird sense of relief they had for their brother remaining all theirs. It was wrong.

The goat stayed silent for a few moments before a slight smile spread on his muzzle. He wrapped an arm around Frisk, affectionately pulling on them. “Thank goodness I got you, Frisk.” Az started, head tilting away from the booth's wall until it was resting against Frisk's head. “You really are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Frisk flushed, nudging their head lightly up against Asriel's fuzzy cheek. Their hand squeezed the goat's sweater a bit tighter, managing to clutch a tuft of fur hidden under it. Gentle snow was starting to fall.

“Maybe I should just quit trying? I mean, obviously they're gonna realize who I really am, since there aren't that many goat monsters around in the first place...”

“Never lose hope, Az.”

Again, the both of them were silent for a few minutes. They just watched the snow drift down, comforted by each others' warmth and closeness.

The serene moment was broken when a stranger stepped into the booth to avoid the falling snow. The guy stood on the opposite side, Frisk duly noting that the man had a cig on his lips, searching through his pockets for a lighter. For the longest while, the stranger kept searching, after which he didn't say a thing, just looking at the human and the monster.

“Hey, uh, either of you lovers got a light?” The man asked, voice a touch hoarse, sounding slightly drunk. Both Asriel and Frisk flushed, immediately straightening up and letting go of each other, hands on their knees. Az glanced at the man with the cig, clicking a pair of claws to conjure a spark of magical flame, right in front of the man's cigarette. The bearded man flinched first, then leaned in enough to have the tip of his smoke lit, after which he mumbled a “Thanks.”

The adopted siblings awkwardly drummed their knees until the bus arrived, nervously trying to avoid showing the other their blush. They glanced away from each other as they boarded the bus, but they did decide to sit side by side, near the end of the long vehicle.

And when they were confident that no one could see, they held hands, both of the blushing teens smiling, glad that they had each other. Frisk dug out their phone with their free hand, connecting earbuds to it, putting one in Az' ear and the other one in theirs, the two listening to some of Napstablook’s smooth tunes for the rest of the ride.


End file.
